In Sickness
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Hermione has to fill in for Severus when he becomes suddenly ill. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Ultimate OTP Competition. _Prompt:_ polyjuice potion

 **In Sickness**

"You're not going in to work," Hermione said sternly, browsing through Severus' potion cabinet in search of a fever-reducer.

"I can't cancel classes. This year's batch of dunderheads need all the help they can get," Severus told her. He attempted to get up from their bed even as sweat dripped from his forehead and his knees wobbled. She rushed over to push him back down onto the bed.

"Why can't someone else take over? You're not the only potioneer in the castle, you know."

He scowled as she applied a cold compress. "I'm supposed to be teaching the polyjuice potion today. It's too complex for an average hobbyist."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I've brewed it. And you just have the one class?"

Severus nodded. "Fourth years. But if you're implying-"

"I'll teach your class. Just long enough for you to get well. I promise, I'll follow all of your notes and I'll triple-check everything." She gave him a quick peck on his clammy cheek. "I'll even give your students a hard time if it'll make you feel better."

"It won't, and I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I'm doing it whether you like it or not. Now, are you going to stay in bed like a good boy or am I going to have to call Poppy down here to take care of you?" she asked, barely containing a smile at the look of hatred on his face at the suggestion.

"I'll stay," he said through gritted teeth. Hermione shook her head at him as she moved around the bedroom, getting dressed into something more suitable for teaching, and collecting his notes. "I swear, Severus, sometimes you're worse than the children."

"That's because they all take after you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Celia got in detention for calling her class partner a 'dunderhead.' Who do you suppose she got that from?"

Severus didn't even have the decency to look ashamed.

:-:

Hermione stood awkwardly at the front of the Potions Classroom, watching as students filed in and took up positions by empty cauldrons, all of them eying her curiously.

"Welcome everyone. As Professor Snape has taken ill, I will be filling in for him for a few days. You can call me Ms. Granger."

There were a few snickers at the back of the class. Hermione tried to ignore them. No doubt it was already known with the students that she and Severus were married. More likely, some of them were friends with her children, and she was _quite_ thankful none of them were in the class, otherwise nothing would get done.

"I believe Professor Snape had you all prepare some lacewing flies earlier this month. Today you'll be putting them to use, brewing the polyjuice potion. Who here can tell me the purpose of the polyjuice potion?"

A hand shot up from the Gryffindor side of the room and Hermione tried to keep her expression neutral as the young girl perfectly recited the textbook definition of the potion. Severus would have scowled and probably reprimand the girl for some silly reason, but Hermione was not so cruel. She awarded the girl house points and went on with the class, instructing them in crushing the flies and bicorn horn.

:-:

It was after an excruciatingly slow hour that Hermione returned to Severus' quarters and heaved a sigh.

"I am never filling in for you again," she called out, brushing flakes of boomslang skin from her sleeve. Things really went downhill after the first cauldron tipped.

When there was no reply she went into the bedroom, wondering if Severus had fallen asleep, only to find him sitting up in bed and reading a potions journal.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, returning immediately to her mothering tone, arms crossing. "You're supposed to be resting. Why are you dressed?"

"I'm feeling much better," he said, putting aside the book and standing to prove his point.

"You can't be cured already. I've only been gone an hour." He looked away.

"I may have taken something to speed the healing process along."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I get the feeling you don't mean something Poppy would prescribe?"

Severus returned to the bed, lifting his pillow and pulling a box from underneath. Hermione recognized the pattern on top before he brought it closer.

"You took fever fudge?" she demanded, snatching the box from him and dumping it in the trash.

"I confiscated the snackbox a few days ago," he admitted. "I thought it might come in handy."

"Why? You haven't missed a day of class in the entire time we've been married."

"Exactly," he said, stepping closer. "Eighteen years. A long time to go without a day off, hmm?"

"You could have asked for time off instead of tricking your wife."

"I did have good intentions. I couldn't get away from the castle unless you were preoccupied." Severus took her arm suddenly, holding on as she tried to pull away, and deftly wrapping a simple golden bracelet around her wrist. "Happy anniversary."

He let go quickly, allowing Hermione to closely examine the bracelet with the braids of silver running through it. The smile crept onto her face slowly, as it did whenever he managed to make her laugh when she was trying very hard to stay cross with him.

"You still could've done it a better way," she said quietly.

"Yes, absolutely. There were an infinite number of possibilities that would have been more appropriate," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her. "But, to be fair, the last time I made a good decision was eighteen years ago, when I asked you to marry me."

She smacked him playfully, even as she sank into his embrace. "You make plenty of good decisions," she murmured against him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook for making you worry?"

"Not a chance."

 **A/N:**

This is the bracelet Sev gave Hermione: uploads/product/8/68/51068/5251068/5251068/large/silver_and_gold_weaved_bracelet_

I'm not very good at descriptions, I know.


End file.
